robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sting
Sting was a curved wedge-shape two-wheel drive robot which was entered by Series 2 of Robot Wars. The robot was made of steel and aluminum, with ramming spikes on the side and front of the robot and a unique whipping tail weapon. Jonathan Pearce likened to the robot as "a stepladder on wheels". Sting managed to negotiate the Gauntlet, but was eliminated at the Trial stage of the competition. The name came from team member Matthew Barker's cat called Chloe as she had a tail that curled at the end similar to the robot. The robot was rebuilt over three months and renamed Sting 2 for the third series, the team calling themselves The 1 Law Associates, although this name was never mentioned again. It had a bigger shell, a new body design, more powerful motors and stronger weapons including carbide spikes. Notably, it looked older and more battle-hardened in this series also. However, it fared no better than the last time as it was defeated in the first round of its heat by Diotoir. The team also later entered the much more successful S3 in Series 5 and 6. Robot History Series 2 Sting took the Sentinel route in the Gauntlet. It managed to get past the Sentinel, but was then caught in Dead Metal's pincers. Sting was then cut into by Dead Metal and was then pitted. The team would later claim this to be the most heart-stopping moment in the entire series. In the Trial, which was Robotic Soccer, Sting drove into an arena wall, but then broke down. It, Wizard and Groundhog all failed to score, but as Sting had been immobile for longer than the rest it was eliminated. Series 3 At the start of the match the two robots drove at each other and Diotoir tried to flip Sting 2 with its lifting arm. However, its attack missed and Sting 2 began to attack Diotoir with its tail, before driving away towards Sgt. Bash's CPZ. Here, Diotoir pursued and got in and underneath Sting 2, but failed to flip it over. Then Diotoir pushed Sting against the Arena Wall, attacking it with its Arm like a spear. Diotoir retreated but then attacked Sting 2 again, this time pushing the robot back towards Sgt. Bash. Diotoir then got behind Sting 2 once again and pushed it across the Arena and into the pit. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat, Trial *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Did not enter *Series 5-6: Entered with S3 *Series 7: Did not enter Trivia *Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide makes a mistake by stating that Triterobot (mistakenly spelled Tri-Terra-Bot) was succeeded by S3. S3 actually succeeded Sting, whilst Mousetrap succeeded Triterobot. Ironically, S3 and Mousetrap 2 would fight in Series 5. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots from Derbyshire Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Unique weapons